The present disclosure herein relates to a transmitter and receiver package, and more particularly, to a packaging of a transmitter and receiver package.
In general, a transmitter/receiver package using a semiconductor has been manufactured in a 3-dimensional stacking method using an interposer substrate for downsizing. A transmitter used for the transmitter/receiver package includes an exothermic element, which generates high temperature heat while operating, such as a signal amplifier. The exothermic element is in contact with a heat dissipation member for easy cooling, and the interposer substrate for transmission is used to electrically connect the exothermic element to the heat dissipation member. An interposer substrate for reception is disposed on the interposer substrate for transmission and the exothermic element, a space for mounting and bonding the exothermic element is provided between the interposer substrate for transmission and the interposer substrate for reception, and a connection member for electrically connecting the two interposer substrates to each other is disposed in the space. However, in the transmitter/receiver package of the stacking method, each of the interposer substrates on which devices are mounted is vertically disposed to decrease space efficiency. Thus, the transmitter/receiver package has a difficulty using in a restricted system.
Also, the connection members having the through-vias between interposer substrates are disposed to electrically connect the interposer substrates to each other, and provide the space, in which the devices are mounted, on the interposer substrate. For this, the connection members that are respectively flip-chip bonded to the interposer substrates need to be accurately arranged to be aligned to electrodes of the interposer substrates. Also, since a plurality of connection members are used, the transmitter/receiver may be vulnerable to mechanical deformation caused by vibration and shock.